Semyon Babishev
|birth = November 8th, 1979 |death = |race = Caucasian |height = 6'30 |hair = Black |eyes = Grey |skin = White |family = Aleksandr Babishev Nataliya Babisheva |affiliation = Rostovskaya Bratva |businesses = Russian Mobster Bolshoi Dvor |vehicles = 2012 Audi A8}} Semyon Aleksandrovich Babishev is a well known Russian criminal authority from theRostovskaya Bratva in Little Moscow, and a close friend of Yuriy Shedrov. Russia Early Life Semyon was born in , a neighborhood in the east of which is known for the violence and by several criminal groups originating from several districts of Lyubertsy. In school years, Semyon forced himself to join local boxing club mainly to protect himself from high-aged bullies in school. After a year, Semyon got out on public ring of Lyubertsy, getting a "Rookie Cup" in 15 years. Semyon left public ring after graduating school and joining a Constructional College as he was getting involved in criminal activities, mainly drug dealing together with his friends. GNK Raid, Immigration to United States Dmitrov, 76 km away from Moscow. A luxury estate got raided by Moscovian GNK, during the raid police found 16 kg of hashish and three men were arrested, however Babishev wasn't at the scene and never appeared at the estate nor in Moscow. As police had no evidence on him and all estates were registered on different names, except one car - which was found 5 km away from the town. As police had no evidence on Babishev, charges were dropped and Babishev escaped to the States. United States, Rostovskaya Bratva Arrival and First Conflicts Upon the arrival to Los Santos, Babishev met his old friend - Sava Bychkov together with two unknown individuals. However, one of individuals, suspected to be Georgiy Bazarov didn't like Babishev as he called him stupid and provoked him to a fight. As Semyon offered him a fair fight, Georgiy agreed and as soon as he stepped to him - Bazarov pulled out a handgun, however he didn't shoot. Babishev met another friend - Shedevr soon after the accident, however in the next day - Babishev went to Bazarov and said straight that he owes him 20,000 dollars and he has to pay it during the week or he dies. The G' Street Clique Conflict Returning back from a local party, Shedrov and Babishev recognized two Afro-American males hanging around Spasibar, as both of them noticed the car pulling over - they ran off, after a long chase - individuals had escaped. Returning back to the home, Shedrov noticed that his house has been robbed by unknown individuals, both Shedrov and Babishev suspected the Afro-American gang doing this. As members of Bratva found more information about the possible robbers, they brought the news to Babishev, the Afro-American males were from the local gang of Grove Street in Ganton and was in conflict with The Brooks Organization, which was working for the Bratva. After a long conversation between Shedrov and Babishev, both came to a decision - destroy the gang and increase their own profits as they were taking a piece of drug market from them. After few days, members of Bratva came to Babishev and warned about the possible attack from the Grove street gang. During the meeting with Bratva members and the Afro-American gang, Babishev selected a good spot, where he can stay safe and watch through the whole meeting. Babishev himself brought the and for another member, which is suspected to be Vladislav Fedorov, also known as Tsigan. In the end of meeting, Babishev opened fire from the himself a house, which got registered on another identity, however he was still driving an old which was given to him by Shedevr. After several raids of Police, Babishev decided to not hide his wealth and live his life while Dragunov rifle to the one of Afro-American gang members, second one was killed by Tsigan and third member got heavily injured by 5,45 bullets and finished off by Shedrov's led hitman squad on the attack. Crimes and Life After several sucessful extortion acts, Babishev was getting richer, he boughthe's free, cheap shirts and coats got replaced by exclusive Armani and Versace suits, Lada got replaced by expensive German vehicles. However, Semyon is now more seen living his life, rather than doing crimes on his own.